


Supernatural age swap au

by tooobsessedwithmarvel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14 year old Dean, 23 year old sam, Adult Sam, Age Swap, Cross posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Older Sam, Older Sam Winchester, Older brother Sam, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Younger Brothers, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Dean, Younger Brother Dean, Younger Dean, older!sam, reverse ages, supernatural age swap, younger!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooobsessedwithmarvel/pseuds/tooobsessedwithmarvel
Summary: What if Sam was the older brother? What if Dean was 11 years old when Sam left?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is cross posted on wattpad!

Sam was asleep next to the woman of his dreams when he heard a crash from downstairs. If he were normal, he might've chalked it up to just regular late night house noises, but he isn't normal, so he forces himself out of bed to go investigate. Sam sees a human-like figure so he strikes. The two fight for a moment, but ultimately ends up with Sam pinning down the unknown figure.

"Hey! Watch it, will ya?" The mystery man whines.

Sam gets a better look at the figure, who he figures out is not actually a man, but is his kid brother Dean. Sam instantly gets off of the fourteen year old and offers him a hand up.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here? Does Dad know you're here?" Sam fusses over the much younger male.

"Nice to see you too, Sammy," Dean smirks, "and I doubt Dad knows I even left the motel." Dean shrugs.

Before Sam has the chance to question Dean anymore, Jess pops into the room.

"Sam? What's going on?" Jessica asks with a very confused and startled look on her face.

"Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam responds with.

"Dean? As in your little brother Dean?" Jess asks with an even more confused look.

Before Sam has a chance to reply, Dean makes his way closer to Jessica.

"I love the Smurfs!" Dean exclaims, "No offense to Sammy here, but you're way out of his league!"

Jessica gives the youngest of the room an amused look, "Let me go put some clothes on real quick."

"No! What you have on is clothes enough!" Dean blurts out. His teenage post-puberty hormones were definitely going off.

Dean's comment earns him a not very gentle cuff to the back of his head from the elder Winchester.

Dean roll his eyes, "I need to talk to you alone anyways."

Jessica leaves the room and Sam puts all his attention on his baby brother. "So, why are you here?" Sam asks, not unkindly.

"Dad hasn't been home for a while," Dean explains. When Sam doesn't do anything more than raise a concerned eyebrow, Dean elaborates, " Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been back."

Sam was infuriated, not at Dean, never at Dean, but at their asshole of a father. "Dad has been gone longer than a day or two and he left you alone?" Sam summarizes.

Dean nods, "I- I don't think I can find him alone Sam," Dean stares a hole in the toe of his sneakers.

Sam doesn't reply.

"So, will you help me?" Dean looks at his big brother with a hopeful look.

"Deano, buddy, I can't just leave," Sam softens.

"But you could leave me and Dad without a problem," Dean mumbles.

Sam's heart hurt. He had left his baby brother in that shitty life. Sam remembered the night he left very vividly; he and John had the worst fight ever.

he remembered the broken look Dean had given him.

"Dean, buddy, I had to leave. I didn't want to leave you, but I needed to get out of there," Sam responds weakly.

Dean gives him his damn kicked puppy look and nods.

Sam sighs, "I'll help you find Dad," Sam starts, but holds a finger up before Dean starts to celebrate, "but I need to be back by Monday. I have a law school interview."

Dean thinks it over for a few second, "I guess that's fair."

————spn————

Within the next few minutes, the two brothers were out by Dean's car, which he had driven illegally.

"Dean what the hell! Did you drive the fucking Impala here? In case you forgot, that's illegal!"

Dean shrugs, "I didn't have much of a choice."

Sam decides to ignore the fact that his fourteen year old brother drove a fucking car, "So why didn't dad bring you along on this crusade?" Sam asks.

"I was doing my own gig," Dean replies looking around the truck of the car, "some voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip alone?" Sam asks skeptically.

Dean finally looks up at Sam, "Dude, I'm fourteen."

"Un-fucking-believable," Sam breathes out, annoyed at how shitty their father was. "You're practically a baby, Dean!"

Dean ignores Sam, "So Dad was checking out something outside of Jericho. A couple dudes have completely gone MIA."

————spn————

Sam nods and goes back inside to start packing up some of his things.

"You're taking off?" Jess asks concerned, "Is this about your dad?"

Sam nods, "It's probably nothing, but if it'll make Dean feel better, then I at least owe it to him."

Jess gives him a quick kiss, "Be safe," She smiles.

"I promise," Sam smiles back before making his way down to where Dean was waiting in the car.

Dean waves at Sam to hurry up from the drivers seat.

"Nope. I'm driving," Sam says sternly.

Dean rolls his eyes, "Come on Sammy, I drove here! It'll be fine!"

Sam crosses his arms and that's when Dean knew he'd better move. Sam must've picked that move up from their dad before he left.

————spn————-

After driving for around five hours, the two pull over near a bridge with cop cars. Dean pulls out a fake ID and hands it to Sam.

"Seriously?" Sam looks at his younger brother with disbelief. "What is your cover?" He asks with a suspicious look.

"I'm your kid who got stuck with you today," Dean shrugs as they get out to go investigate the scene.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The cop asks Sam.

"I'm uh- I'm a federal marshall," Sam replies and shows the cop the ID, "and this is my son. My ex dropped this one off with me," he gestures to Dean, "and it was too late to find someone else to go and look into this scene." Sam explains.

"You look a little young to be a marshall, or a dad for that matter," the cop points out with an unsure look on his face.

"I get that a lot. I look young for my age," Sam explains.

Before the cop has a chance to question the 'Federal Marshall/father' anymore, Sam has a question, "Is there any apparent connection between the victims? They all happened within the same area."

"We're not exactly sure. We believe it may be some very well hidden murders," The police officer explains.

"That's the kind of the crap I'd expect from y'all." Dean mumbles, which earns him a pinch from Sam.

Before the officer has a chance to ask what Dean had said, Sam cuts in, "I think that'll be all. Thank you for your time,

———spn———

"Dean, you can't say shit like that!" Sam exclaims when they get back into the car. "You cannot be pissing the officers off like that, buddy."

Dean rolls his eyes, "We got some more digging to do."

————spn————

Sam gently nudges Dean to sit in the booth seat in front of Amy and her friend before sitting down himself.

"So something's not right," Dean says bluntly.

The two girls look at each other confused.

"What? What is it?" Dean asks

"Well, I mean, there's kinda a local legend," Amy's friend starts.

"There's this girl and she got murdered down on Centennial. Like decades ago. The legend is that she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up disappears forever.

———spn———

"Fake 911 call? That's pretty illegal, Sammy!" Dean smirks through the phone.

"You're welcome," Sam laughs.

Suddenly Constance appears in the back of the impala, "Take me home," she demands.

Sam hangs up the phone, "No," he tells her.

The doors lock and the car puts the pedal to the metal. It pulls up outside the broken house. Constance is on top of Sam all of the sudden.

"I'm- I'm loyal! You cannot kill me!" Sam tries to get the spirit girl off of him.

Dean appears unexpectedly. He starts shooting at the ghost.

"I'm taking you home!" Sam thrust the car forward and into the house. Dean sprints behind him.

"Sam! Sammy! Are you okay?" Dean desperately tries to get to his brother.

"I'm alright, Dean." Sam replies as he makes his way out of the car.

Constance rams an old dresser into the Winchester boys.

The spirits of her children appear, "Mommy, you've come home to us," they whisper.

The ghost mother looks concerned for a moment before slowly going over to her children. She pulls them close. The scene would've been sweet, had Sam and Dean not been stuck between the Impala and the dresser.

———spn———

Sam starts checking to see if his brother has bruises.

"Get offa' me! I'm fine!" Dean most definitely does not pout.

"Chill out! I'm just checking," Sam rolls his eyes fondly.

———spn———

When the two brothers finally make it back to Sam's apartment, a makeshift bed is being made for Dean.

"I told you Sam, I'll be fine on my own!" Dean whines.

"Quit your whinin'. You're staying here with me and Jess. Hell, I'll even file for custody! There's no fucking way I'm letting you go off by yourself again," Sam argues, "you are a fourteen year old child, Dean."

"I'm almost fifteen," Dean pouts, "I can look for Dad, Sam! He could be hurt!"

"Then we can call Uncle Bobby." Sam puts a pair of Jessica's old sweatpants and one of his t-shirts in Dean's arms, "Put those on."

Dean huffs, but doesn't argue further.

———spn———

"Jess? Jess, I'm home!" Sam assumes his girlfriend's in the shower until he feels something drop on him. He looks up at the ceiling a feels sick to his stomach, his Jess. "Jess! No!" He yells.

"Sammy? Sammy what's wrong?" Dean sprints into the room.

Jessica bursts into flames. Dean grabs his older brothers arm and pulls him out of the apartment.

Once they're outside, Dean wraps his arms around his brothers waist, "It'll be okay, Sammy. I'll protect you," He tries to console the elder.

Sam hides his face in his baby brother's hair. He cries. How the hell had this happened twice? First to his mom, and now his girlfriend.

———spn———

Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat of the Impala when he jerks awake.

Sam looks over concerned, "Hey, what's the matter bud?"

"Nothing, bitch." Dean spits out.

"Hey, it's obviously something," Sam says softly.

"It doesn't matter," Dean replies.

"Yes Dean, it does. You're my responsibility and I care if somethings wrong."

"I'm supposed to be strong for you! You watched Jessica die, Sam!" Dean exclaims.

"Enough, Dean!" Sam snaps.

Dean looks at his older brother with eyes filled with fear. Sam had never snapped at Dean like that. Sure, Sam yelled at their Dad all the time when he still lived with Dean and their father, but this was the first time he had yelled at Dean like that.

"Dean, I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it wasn't your fault. I guess Jessica is a little bit of a trigger for me, but that doesn't make it alright," Sam sighs, "you're my baby brother and I care about you. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam pats Dean's shoulder.

"It's 'kay. I know you didn't mean to." Dean shrugs.

———spn———

Dean had fallen asleep a long time ago, leaving Sam to his thoughts. He hadn't meant to snap at Dean like that. He felt incredibly guilty. Dean had been on his own for so long and it was his fault. He should've never trusted that his father would take care of anyone, including Dean.

"I'm here now Dean," Sam whispers as he glances over to the sleeping boy,"I promise I'll protect you."

————————————————————————————————


	2. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks at his older brother in confusion, "Wendigos are usually in Michigan or Canada," he furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip.
> 
> Sam points out the information on the page, "It's the only thing that makes sense, Dean!" 
> 
> "But Sam-"
> 
> "But nothing Dean! We've got to get these people to safety!" He jogs back up to camp with Dean on his trail. "Everyone! We have to go. Right now!" He exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve decided on an update schedule! I’ll be posting every Friday and Monday unless I get busy! :)

"Sammy, look!" Dean points to the large taxidermy grizzly bear in front of him. "It's gotta be at least seven feet tall!"

"I see, bud," Sam chuckles and walks over to stand next to his younger sibling. Dean has seen stranger things, but the bear is what entices the younger Winchester. "It looks like grizzly attacks are pretty common around this area."

The boys continue to look around and chat about all the missing person cases that have gone on at the campgrounds recently.

"What are you boys doing here?" A park ranger asks as he walks into the room from his office.

"I'm an enviormental study major. I'm here researching a paper," Sam explains. He notices the ranger look over at Dean. "This is my younger brother," Sam gestures to the shorter boy, "he's kinda a nature buff."

"Nature rocks!" Dean says with very little enthusiasm and does a small fist pump.

The ranger stares the two Winchester boys for a second, "Bullshit," he gets two very surprised looks. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yeah!" Dean pipes in.

"Tell her that her brother is fine. He probably just forgot to check in," the ranger sighs as he sits down at his desk. "He filled out the backcountry permit."

"Do you think that we could get a copy of the permit?" Sam asks as he steps closer to the ranger's desk.

"It might help Hayley feel better," Dean adds in. He uses his boyish charm to help sway the ranger's decision.

The ranger thinks for a moment. He eventually caves into the boys' request and gives them a copy.

\---spn---

Hayley opens the door to find a man and a young boy. She wonders if they could be friends of Tommy?

"Hi, you must be Haley?" Sam asks. 

Hayley raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?" She looks at the pair with an eyebrow raised.

"My name is Sam. I'm actually with the park service. And this," he gestures to the shorter Winchester, "is my little brother Dean. He's been hanging around with me for community service hours." Sam figured it was better to overshare than have a fraction of a story. "I just need to ask you some questions about your brother."

"Can I see some ID, please?" Haley has no idea why someone would lie about working with the park service, but she isn't entirely sure she trusts the two brothers in front of her.

Sam pulls out his 'ID' and shows it to the woman standing in front of him.

\---spn---

There's a boy around Dean's age, maybe a few years older, sitting at the dinner table eating dinner. He doesn't seem too comfortable with the foreign prescences of Sam and Dean

"So if Tommy is supposed to be there until the twenty-fourth, what makes you think that somethings wrong?" Sam leans against the entry way.

"He usually sends some stupid video, or even an email," Haley sets a bowl of gravy on the table in front of the boy, "we haven't heard anything a few day."

"Maybe he just go caught up in all the fun and forgot?" Dean pipes in.

"He wouldn't do that!" The boy at the table turned to scowl at the youngest in the room.

Dean moves closer to Sam, which earns a protective arm thrown around the younger's shoulders.

Haley frowned apologetically to Dean. Her youngest brother wasn't typically hostile, but that comment must've set him off. "It's been just the three of us after our parents passed, so we all keep pretty close in contact," Haley explains.

"We're actually going out tomorrow, so we could look for Tommy?" Dean gives ther woman a small smile.

"Thank you for your offer, but I've already hired a guide. We're searching for him tomorrow." Haley continues setting up the table and clearing up the junk that was left on it. She understands that the two want to help her, but she feels like it's something that she needs to do.

\---spn---

Sam and Dean decide to get a motel room so they could start their research and figure out what exactly they were getting themselves into. Dean had wanted to go to a bar, but there was no way in hell Sam was going to take his baby brother to one. He may've been been absent for two almost three years, but he wasn't going to ignore his older brother duties.

Dean was sitting on the bed farthest from the door. He had old newspaper articles spread out on his bed, but he was more interested in the cheeseburger and the slice of pecan pie he had gotten from the diner a block away. 

"So the articles I've found online, basically say that there has been two disappearances in April and multiple in the eighties within the same year." Sam tells his brother without looking up from his laptop. "The rangers say that it was most likely grizzly bear attacks, but some of the survivors are saying thst the creature unlocked doors."

"I've never known a grizzly that does that." Dean moves to the bed that Sam is sitting on and sits next to him. Dean looks over Sam's shoulder at the article he's currently looking at. 

"That's what I'm saying," Sam's eyebrows furrow as he looks at a few more articles.

\---spn---

Sam and Dean pull up to where Haley, her youngest brother, and the guide were. The guide looks at the two Winchester's confused.

Haley sighs, "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up."

"A ranger and a twelve year old?" The guide, Roy, asks skeptically.

"Hey!" Dean glares at the guide, "I'm fourteen not twelve, you di-" Dean stops when he gets a 'you better shut your damn mouth right now, or so help me Dean Michael Winchester' look from Sam.

The guide gives Dean a bitter chuckle and scowls at the young teen, "Great. Now it looks like I'm going to have to look over two dumbass teenagers." Roy getures to the youngest two of the bunch.

The group starts to hike. Dean decides to move from his place beside his brother to up to the front with Roy. "So uh, what kinda things do you hunt?" He looks up at the taller man.

"Just some bucks and grizzly," he explains. He doesn't pay too much attention to Dean and keeps walking forward. He has enough to deal with, without snot-nosed children poking at him.

Dean smirks, "Did Bambi or Yogi ever try to hunt you back?" Dean asks, not actually intending to say it loud enough for the man to hear.

Roy suddenly grabs Dean from the back of his collar. Sam instantly snaps his head up and was about to sucker punch this bitch, when he moves Dean out of the way of a bear trap. 

"Watch where you're going," Roy smirks.

\---spn--

The group starts to hike for a while, before Haley decides to question Sam. "You're not really a ranger are you?" She crosses her arms and looks Sam dead in the eye. "And before you deny that, I would just like to point out that you have a duffle bag," she deadpans.

Sam looks over at Dean, who was ahead of them. Dean had been making a little bit of small talk with Haley's brother, Ben. "You're right. I'm not actually a park ranger," he looks down at his feet briefly, and back up at the trail, "my younger brother and I are looking for our dad. We think he may be here," Sam explains, "we're kinda in the same boat."

She nods, "I'm not sure why you wouldn't tell me earlier, but I hope we find your dad." One corner of her mouth quirks upwards.

\---spn--

"Oh my god," Haley puts a hand up to her mouth. They had just walked into her brother's campsite, which was covered in dry blood. She still had a feeling Tommy wasn't dead. Hurt? Most likely, but dead? She refuses to believe any such thing. A small silverish-gray object catches her eye. She kneels down and finds Tommy's satalite cellphone all broken up. Her eyes tear up.

"He could still be alive," Dean kneels down next to the older girl and puts a somewhat comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Haley was about to say something when the group hears a man yelling for help. Everyone's heads snap up instantly, it was a miracle no one got whiplash. They all sprint to where the sound seemed to be coming from, but as soon as they get to the area, the only sound was the wind.

"Back to camp! Now!" Sam instructs. He was the first to snap out of his confused trance.

\---spn---

Sam and Dean step off to the side, away from the rest of the group. Sam pulls John's journal out from Dean's jacket pocket and starts thumbling through the pages, until he stops on the Wendigo page. 

Dean looks at his older brother in confusion, "Wendigos are usually in Michigan or Canada," he furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip.

Sam points out the information on the page, "It's the only thing that makes sense, Dean!" 

"But Sam-"

"But nothing Dean! We've got to get these people to safety!" He jogs back up to camp with Dean on his trail. "Everyone! We have to go. Right now!" He exclaims.

Roy looks at him with an amused look, "What the hell are you talking about, boy?" He gets closer to Sam.

"There's no time to fully explain, but this thing is smarter than you, smarter than any of us. It's a nearly perfect hunter!" Sam doesn't back away. Roy rolls his eyes at Sam, which was one hundred percent a bad idea on his part. Sam gets up in the older mans face, "I'm trying to save your sorry, worthless ass!" He growls

Roy raises a fist to punch Sam, when Dean gets in between the two, "Hey! Stop fighting!" He pushes them apart and pulls on Sam's jacket sleeve so he'll move away from the dumbass in front of him. 

"You guys need to calm your asses down!" Haley raieses her voice at the two men.

"That was so badass!" Dean whisper-yells to his older brother, which earns an eyeroll from Sam and and scowl from Roy.

\---spn--- 

Dean sits next to Sam. It had gotten dark and the others had already gotten set up to go to sleep. "What's wrong, Sammy?" He looks up at his brother with his abnormally large green eyes.

"Nothing Dean," Sam sighs and smooths Dean's hair down (he gets his hands swatted away).

"Don't lie to me! I'm old enough to understand, Sam." He turns so he's facing his brother.

"You're not acting like yourself. I'm supposed to be the hostile brother," he teases with a goofy smirk.

Sam doesn't say anything for a minute. "I know Dad's not here, Dean. There's no messages, no signs, there's not anything."

Dean nods and leans against Sam. He had known subconsiously that Sam was right, but he wanted so badly to find their dad. He wanted their dad to be here. He wanted it to be this easy so, so bad.

Sam wraps an arm around his baby brother, "Let's get these people back to town, and we can get back on the road. We get look somewhere else for Dad," He says softly.

"No! We can't do that!" Dean jumps up front where he was sitting and out of the safety of Sam's embrace. "Dad left us his book. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want us to finish his work! He wants us to do the job-" Dean's voice cracks. He's on the verge of tears. Fuck his teenage hormones.

Sam pulls his brother into a hug, "Deano, bud, no. We gotta find Dad. I need to find Jessica's killer," He says into Dean's hair. "I know it's hard kiddo, I know," He whispers as he rubs the smaller's back.

Suddenly they hear the man calling for help again. 

"That ain't no grizzly!" Roy runs out into the woods. Dean and Sam follow the man. Before they could get to him, the creature gets there first.

\---spn---

It's been about six hours since Roy was taken. It's finally daylight.

"We have somewhat of a chance to catch this thing in the day," Sam stands up from his spot against a tree trunk, "and I, for one... I want to kill this son of a bitch!" He smirks at Dean.

The next hour is spent with Dean and Sam explaining what a Wendigo is. They explain everything from how one could become this creature, to how they need to kill the cannibalistic fucker.

\---spn---

The group- minus Roy- venture into the forest. The Wendigo is showing signs of its prescence. The smaller group gets separated. Sam realizes that Sam and Haley are apart from himself and Ben. 

Ben crouches down and picks up a tiny blue object. He holds it up to Sam, "They went this way," He looks toward the trail.

"Better than breadcrumbs," Sam chuckles.

\---spn---

Sam and Ben venture intoa cave looking area. The two walk around until they literally run into Dean and Haley, who were strapped up, unconcious.

Sam immediately goes to Dean. "Dean! You gotta wake up for me, buddy! Come on Dean, please wake up. Wake up for Sammy!" He continues talking and doing whatever else it takes to wake up his younger brother. How could he have been so stupid? He's supposed to be protecting Dean, not letting the evil creatures take him for godsake!

Dean slowly opens his eyes, "Sammy? Wha-" He almost immediately remembers what happened. "Where's Haley and Ben? Are they okay?" He looks around concerned.

"They're right her, Dean," he points to where Haley, who had already got down, and Ben were. He finishes getting Dean off of the ropes. Sam moves Dean to sit against a rock. "You're with me now, Dean," He says more to himself than to Dean.

Haley and Ben venture a few feet farther and find Tommy, "Cut him down!" She snaps. Tommy is still alive! Her small makeshift family is okay! She is completely relieved. 

"Someone's hungry," Dean runs ahead to distract the Wendigo, "You want some white meat, bitch!" He screams.

Sam forces the Collins family to get out without him, he hides behind a rock. He runs to catch up and gets cornered. As soon as the Wendigo gets close enough, Dean comes up behind it and torches the damn thing. 

\---spn---

"I have no idea how to thank you," Haley says to Dean. They had made it out of the cave and were getting help from the paramedics.

Dean shrugs, "No need to," He smiles.

Haley leans over and kisses Dean on the cheek, not in a romantic way, but as a way of saying thank you, "I hope you find your dad." She rubs his shoulder before getting in the back of the ambulance to ride with Tommy and Ben. 

Sam sits next to Dean on the hood of the Impala.

"We'll find Dad." Dean says, always optimistic.

Sam nods, "Yeah, I know." They sit there for a moment, "But in the meantime, I'm still driving," He smirks as he snatches the keys back from Dean. The little shit had tried to hide them in his pocket. 

The boys pull out and leave Colorado in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to rate and review! Maybe share this story with your friends?


	3. Dead In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You killed Peter Sweeney." Dean states, it wasn't a question. They had found all the evidence, but now they need the local sherif to claim his wrong-doings.

Sam looked up at his younger brother who was shoveling down pancakes and bacon; it was almost as if he had been starved. Of course, that wasn't too far from the truth. If Sam hadn't left or their father wasn't a completely shitty man, then Dean would've been able to eat regularly.

"What?" Dean looks up at the older man with a raised eyebrow. "Did you find anything?" He takes a swig of his milk. Normally Dean would've had a cup of coffee, but Sam refused to let him order any. Apparently he was a growing boy, or some bullshit like that.

Sam opens his mouth to respond, but the waitress comes over. She looked to be about Deans age, maybe a little older. "Can I get you anything else?" She bats her eyelashes, which Sam was pretty sure were fake by the way, at Dean.

Dean smiles in an attempt to flirt with the girl and bites his bottom lip. Sam rolls his eyes at his younger brother's antics, "No. Just the check, please," He snaps the two teenagers out of their weird, and frankly kinda awkward... he doesn't really know what to classify whatever that was. The waitress deflates a bit, hands them their bill and walks away.

"Come on Sammy! We're allowed to have fun! And she," he points towards the teenage girl, "she is fun!" Dean definitely does not whine.

"You're fourteen," Sam deadpans. Dean looks like he wants to argue, but Sam was surprised to have a newspaper article pushed in front of him, none too gently might he add.

"Sophie Carlton disappeared a couple days ago. A bunch of other people have disappeared in the lake and their bodies or remains haven't been found." He looks up at his brother.

"People don't disappear Dean, other people just quit lookin," Sam gives his brother an annoyed look. Why doesn't Dean realize that they have more important matters to tend to? They need to find Dad, and looking into a missing person's case isn't going to help their search.

"What's wrong with you, Sam?" Dean gives his elder brother a mini-scowl, which might've been threatening had he not have been fourteen.

"Dad's trail is getting colder, and I know that you've noticed that. Looking into whatever this," he makes a circular hand gesture over the newspaper article, "is, isn't going to help us get closer to Dad, Dean!" He instantly regrets snapping at Dean. He can practically feel the guilt dripping off of him.

"You don't think I want to find Dad?" Dean all but growls. "I want to find him. I miss my dad, Sammy. I miss him so bad it hurts. He was all I had left after-" Dean's voice cracks, "after you left me. He may not have been as affectionate, but he sure as hell cared." Dean looks pitiful. He has that goddamn kicked puppy look that Sam hates; his brother should NEVER have to have that face.

Sam's defensive exterior melts away instantly, he moves from his booth seat so he could sit next to Dean. "I'm sorry bud." Sam pulls his brother close. He was surprised that Dean didn't try to push away. "We'll find Dad,I promise. If you think doing these little missions will help, then we can do them."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean gives his brother a small smile.

The two Winchester brothers get up and make their way out of the diner. Sam leaves a generous tip for the their waitress before pulling out the keys.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean buckles his seatbelt.

"Yeah, bud?"

"No more chick flick moments." This comment earns Dean a chuckle from Sam.

——spn——

"Are you sure she got dragged down?" Dean questioned the brother of the victim. His cover story was that he was getting credit for a class and that his brother was a police officer. "She could've just drowned," Dean raised an eyebrow.

The man shook his head, "No. She was a swimmer- varsity swimmer," he corrects himself.

"Were there any shadow like figures?" Sam asks. The man gives the pair a look radiating confusion. "Dark areas breaching the surface of any kind?" Sam elaborates.

The man swallows and shakes his head. "I mean not that I'm aware of, although she was pretty far out."

——spn——

"Are you sure that the drowning was accidental?" Sam asks the sherif. The duo of brothers had decided that in order to understand the case better, then they were going to need to know what the local law-enforcement knew.

The man furrows his eyebrows. "Are you trying to say something dragged her down? That's impossible!" He leans against his desk in front of the brothers. "Anything carnivorous wouldn't be big enough. There's nothing big enough in that lake to have gotten her."

"Will Carlton believes differently." Sam raises an eyebrow at the officer.

"Unless you're trying to tell me the Loch Ness monster got her, then I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you." The officer sighs.

"Am I interrupting?" A lady asks as she walks into the small office. Dean's eyes go straight to her boobs (he gets a cuff to the head from Sam).

The officer shakes his head. "No, no. The older one is with the wildlife service. They're here about the lake." He explains to the young lady. "This is my daughter," he does a vague hand motion towards the girl, "Andrea."

Dean scrambles to his feet and holds his hand out, "I'm De-, I'm Dean!" His voices cracks, witch causes his face to go bright red. Sam rolls his eyes and smiles in amusement.

A little boy comes out from behind Andrea and grabs her hand. He tugs lightly on his mother in a way of telling her to follow him.

"That's my grandson, Lucas." The older man smiles sadly in the direction of the mother and son.

——spn——

"Can we join you?" Sam asks Andrea.

She nods, "I'm with my son," she explains.

"Can I go say hi?" Dean looks over at the younger boy. He gets approval from both adults. He tries to talk to Lucas about the incident with his father, but ends up getting silence in return.

——spn——

Sam and Dean were met with the business end of a bayonet, okay maybe it wasn't a bayonet. Maybe that was just a 'Gun's and Ship's' reference from Hamilton, but you get the idea.

"How did you know that was here!" Jake rages, as he violently moves an arm in the direction of the bike that had been dug up moments prior. He still has a loaded handgun pointed in the direction of the Winchester boys.

"You killed Peter Sweeney." Dean states, it wasn't a question. They had found all the evidence, but now they need the local sherif to claim his wrong-doings.

Andrea, who had just recently gotten out to where the two men and the younger boy were, looked at her father shell-shocked. "Dad," she looks at the older man wearily, "tell me he's lying!" She wants more than anything in the world for this to be a misunderstanding, but the evidence speaks for itself. Deep down, she knows that her father had killed Peter.

"We need to find the remains and salt and burn them." Sam breaks the heavy silence. It's urgent and crucial that they do this. Jake meets Sam's demand with silence.

"Dude! Tell me you didn't just throw him in the lake!" Dean groans. Could this dude be any stupider? Don't answer that. It was rhetorical.

Andrea screams, and if that wasn't enough to alert the three males that something was wrong, then Lucas being pulled into the oversized puddle was. The three adults, plus Dean, had moved to the lake in a speed rivaling there Flash's. Dean dives in without thinking, with Sam not far behind.

Jake walks into the green water, "Peter, I'm sorry! Take me instead! Please, Peter!" He sobs. His wish is granted. The ghost of Peter Sweeney grabbed the man ankle and dragged him to the bottom of the lake.

"I have him! I have Lucas!" Dean makes his way to the shore, with Sam on his tail. Andrea grabs Lucas from Dean and holds her baby close.

——spn——

Sam glances at Dean from the drivers seat. The younger brother stares out the window of the Impala blankly "Dean?" Sam asks. He knew exactly what his younger brother was thinking. Sam knew his baby brother better than even Dean knew himself.

Dean turns his head to look at his big brother.

"We can't save everyone. You know that, right?" Sam pays attention to the road, but keeps stealing glances of the smaller Winchester.

Dean nods, "It doesn't make it hurt any less, though."

Sam gives his brother a small smile, "I get that— I just want you to know it wasn't your fault Jake died. He chose to walk in there." He explains.

"Thanks, big brother," Dean says softly.

The touching sibling moment doesn't last very long. Dean slugs the older Winchester half-heartedly and grumbles about how he had an older sister named Samantha. Sam would take the younger's teasing any day if it meant he wasn't upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment suggestions or something!


	4. Phantom Traveller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We gotta get on that plane!”

Sam slammed the door a little louder than necessary, not to be malicious, but to wake his younger brother up. He smirks at the teenage boy, who jerked.

Dean squints his eyes at Sam. "What time is it?" He slurs as he cuddles closer to his beloved pillow. 

"It's nearly five-thirty in the morning, kiddo." Sam rolls his eyes fondly. Sam has always been the morning person of their small family.

"The day has really gotten away," Dean finally forces himself to sit up. He looks at the older and cocks his head to the side slightly, "Did you sleep last night?" Dean asks. He already knew the truthful answer would be no.

Sam hesitates. If he told the truth, then his brother would be worrying about him. "Yeah, a little." Sam lies. Sam knows that Dean knows he's lying.

"Liar! You were up at three when I got up to use the restroom!" Dean glares at Sam. Why can't Sam treat him like an adult? He can handle looking out for his big brother; he's nearly fifteen, which is basically an adult in his eyes.

"Deano, you don't need to worry about me. It's my job to look after you," he gives the younger a pointed look.

"If you're looking after me, then you're not looking after yourself. If no ones looking after you, then you can't keep my ass alive!" Sam knew that this was Dean's way of sharing feelings. He knew that Dean cares and that he shows it through odd ways like these.

Sam sits on the bed opposite of Dean and hands him a cup of chocolate milk and a bag of donuts, which Dean accepts gratefully. After one sip of the beverage, he glares at Sam. "What the hell is this? Why isn't there coffee?" Dean scowls, or as close to a scowl a fourteen year old could muster up.

Sam smirks, "You're a growing boy."

Dean is about to spit out some sort of comeback, when he gets a call. It's some guy that he and his dad had helped a year or so back. Sam gives his brother a questioning look.

"Can we talk about this in person?" The man on the other side of the phone requests.

—spn—

The man leads the Winchester siblings into his office to have them listen to a suspicious recording. "Only seven people from this flight survived. I don't think something natural did this," he explains.

Sam starts listing off things they'll need or need access to. 

—spn—

Sam is sitting on the couch of the late George Phelps’s couch in front of his wife. He normally would be against leaving his younger brother in the car, but it would be a little suspicious if he had a fourteen- almost fifteen, Dean would add- year old boy with him. Sam really didn’t have the energy to try finding some sort of cover story for this case.

“How long were you married?” Sam asks the widow. He’s trying to get all the information he and Dean could about this man, and who knew him better than his wife? “Did you- Did you ever notice anything weird or out of the ordinary about him?” Sam asks as an afterthought.

“Thirteen years,” she bites the inside of her cheek, “he had acid reflexes, if that’s what you mean.” Mrs. Phelps can’t figure out why or how this information is important. The plane crashed, so it’s not like he died in an odd way.

Sam thanks the woman for her time and meets Dean back in the car. Sam rolls his eyes, “Would you turn that down? You do not need to listen to Metallica at that volume.”

Dean looks at Sam with shock, “It’s AC/DC!” Dean slugs his brother in the arm 

Sam laughs, “I’m messing with you relax.”

Dean doesn’t look convinced, but doesn’t continue to argue. Sam fills his brother in on what Phelps’s wife had told him.

—spn—

“I look like one of the Blues Brothers!” Dean whines. He understands why Sam has to wear a tux, but not him. Dean doesn’t like to admit it, but he knows that he looks his age. He knows he can sometimes pass for sixteen, and that’s on a really, really good day. 

Sam adjusts Dean’s upturned collar and resists the urge to burst out laughing. His baby brother, as cute as he is, looks ridiculous! “Relax, you don’t look like that.” Sam gets a skeptical look from Dean. “You look like a seventh grader at his first dance,” he teases.

“Not cool dude! I’m a freshman in high school. I’m not a dumb baby!” Dean pouts.

“You’re my dumb baby!” Sam teases affectionately. He knows Dean hates it when he does shit like this, so he makes sure he takes time out of everyday to tease the younger. What else are big brothers for?

Dean makes gagging motions, “You’re so lame!”

—spn—

The story that they ended using was that Dean was the bosses kid and that he had been a real brat about being left behind. Dean didn’t like the part about being called a brat, but it got them in, surprisingly.

Dean pulls out an odd, homemade looking device.

“What the hell is that?” Sam scrunches his eyebrows up in a judgmental manner.

“An emf meter.” Sam still looks confused at Dean’s response, so Dean starts explaining what an emf meter is.

“Stop. I know what it is, but why does it look like a Walkman?” Sam looks down at the shorter boy.

“Because it is. I made it myself!” Dean smiles, proudly. He finally gets to show his older brother that he’s smart. It had always been Sammy who got the grades or Sammy who knew how to pay attention. Dean had never been smart or good enough for their father; he had accepted that he was the screw up of the family of an early age.

Sam hesitates, at a lost for words. “Yeah, I can tell.” 

Dean’s smile is wiped off his face. Sam feels guilty instantly, but before he has a chance to apologize and gush to Dean about how cool his Walkman emf meter is, Dean is already investigating. 

“Hey, Sam! Check this out,” Dean points towards a door after a few minutes. The meter had instantly gone off as soon as he walked near it.

—spn—

Amanda hangs up the phone on Dean; he had pretended to be one of some dude named Vince’s little cousins, “Fuck! So freakin’ close!” He curses.

Sam is quiet for a moment, “We gotta get on that plane!” 

“Huh?”

“There’s over a hundred passengers! We have to get on it. We need to go get thee tickets.” Sam explains. He raises an eyebrow at Dean, who looks like there’s about a thousand other things he’d rather do, “Are you ‘kay?”

“...No?”

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Sam puts a hand to Dean’s forehead, which gets swatted away.

“I kinda have an issue with flying,” Dean looks down at his shoes. Great, now Sam is going to think he’s a big baby! 

“I’ll go, and you stay here where it’s safe.” Sam is flabbergasted that he didn’t know this about his brother; he’s known this kid his whole life. Sam was the one who changed his diapers. Hell, he was the one who raised Dean!

“Are you crazy? The plane is going to crash!” Dean may’ve said the last part a little loud, but no one seemed to notice. There is no way in H-E- Double hockey sticks that he’s letting his older brother go alone. Dean wasn’t about to let his brother leave him again; this time could be permanent! 

“What other option is there?” 

—spn—

Sam leans over, “Just try to relax,” he says in a teasing manner. To anyone that wasn’t Dean, that may’ve come off as offensive, but for Dean, being teased is the best comfort. Dean can see that Sam cares behind the silly exterior.

“Just try to shut up!” Dean poorly mimics his brothers voice as he tries to control himself. Why would any sane person fly? 

As the plane begins to take off, Dean grabs the opening of one of the sleeves of Sam’s jacket; he holds it as if it’s a lifeline. Sam notices, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he wraps an arm around the petrified boy. 

“You’ll be okay, bud,” Sam whispers as he gently pushes Dean’s head onto his shoulder. 

—spn— 

Dean pulls out a bottle of holy water after the plane had been flying for around eight minutes. He was going to get up and use it on Amanda, but Sam snatches it out of his hand.

“If she’s possessed, then she’ll flinch at God’s name,” Sam explains, “just be subtle.”

Dean gets up and moves to the back of the plane towards Amanda and starts some small talk. He knew he was coming off as some teenage boy flirting with an adult woman, but whatever it takes to get her attention, right?

“Christo,” Dean mumbles.

The stewardess looks confused, “Huh?”

“Christo?” Dean tilts his head to the side in an attempt to make it seem like some new slang word. When he doesn’t get the reaction he expected, he makes his way back to Sam.

Dean sits down and explains what happened to Sam, but gets interrupted by turbulence. Dean starts freaking out, “Sam, that cannot be normal! We are going to die!”

“Hey! Hey, it’s just turbulence,” He explains softly.

“I’m not freaking four!” Dean snaps.

“If you do not calm down, then you’re open to being possessed!” Sam snaps back. Dean flinches, but takes a few deep breaths after. 

When the co-pilot moves out of the bathroom, the emf meter goes off.

When Sam says Christo, the copilot’s eyes go black.

—spn— 

Dean holds the man down, while Sam speaks the exorcism. The demon-man thrashes and moves around as Sam exorcises him. The demon is out of his host, which forces Sam to start yelling the Latin. The plane and its passengers are safe.

—spn—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but this chap was a lil bit rushed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey y'all! I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I plan to post one to two chapters a week! This story centers around each episode if Sam was the older brother. I'm open to any constructive criticism or any ideas! Rate and review! <3


End file.
